Unlikely Messenger
by Moyima
Summary: ANH AU- Vader discovers the identity of his son on the first Death Star- but he learns it from a surprising source. CHAPTER 3 NOW UP
1. Default Chapter (Why the hell did i allo...

For anyone who hasn't been in a box for the last couple decades, you know that these character aren't mine- they're Lucas'. With that said, here we go.  
  
[ANH AU--- Vader discovers his son's identity prematurely- and from an unlikely source.]  
  
Luke ran towards the Falcon, unable to shake the odd feeling that he was missing something important- leaving someone behind.  
  
Just then he heard the hum of a lightsabre, he turned- wide-eyed- and watched as his mentor was struck down by a dark figure.  
  
"BEN!"  
  
Rage boiled within him as he shot every trooper he could manage, he ignored Leia's call as he moved towards the dark man.  
  
~  
  
Vader turned as he felt a strong ripple through the Force. Just as the blast doors began to slide shut he saw him- a young man shooting wildly and moving towards him. With a push of the Force the doors began to retract again- and he in turn moved towards the boy.  
  
~  
  
Ben was dead, he kept reminding himself- but the feeling that SOMEONE he needed was here would not be ignored.  
  
He watched in amazement as his object of rage turned his attention to him.  
  
He heard Leia's desperate scream distantly as the Dark Lord's eyes locked on him.  
  
There was no turning back now.  
  
The blaster fire ceased as the dark and light moved towards one another.  
  
~  
  
"What in Sith?!" Han looked at Leia angrily, "did the kid hit his head or something on your way here?"  
  
Leia stood frozen on the Falcon's ramp shaking her head slowly, she couldn't answer- nor could she move.  
  
~  
  
Vader and Skywalker halted mere feet away from each other, glaring.  
  
Vader felt the rage pouring from the young man- his obviously strong Force potential screaming. The Sith leaned forward, taunting the determined child,  
  
"Why do you hate me so, boy?"  
  
The youth did not falter, "You are a monster."  
  
Vader rolled his lightsabre in his palm lazily, "This is war."  
  
"No," Vader's head lifted fractionally at the authority of the boy's voice- much like his own. "You betrayed and murdered your friend."  
  
Vader pushed back the urge to laugh, "Obi-Wan?"  
  
Luke glanced at the pile of robes several feet from them, shaking his head.  
  
"Anakin Skywalker," he corrected evenly.  
  
Vader's rage seethed, he grabbed the child by the collar, and brought his weapon to bear on the strong jaw of the youth. Just as he was about to send the blade through the young mind, he hissed,  
  
"I did not kill him- I CONQUERED him."  
  
He felt the rage rise in the boy in his hand and continued, "That name no longer has any meaning to me."  
  
Instantly the boy's blue eyes widened with realization-and then a wave of denial crashed over Vader- somehow causing him to drop his prey.  
  
"What?" he growled in disbelief.  
  
He looked down at the panting boy- on his hands and knees shaking his sandy crowned head. Vader watched as the vaguely familiar crystal blue eyes looked up at him.  
  
"No, that's impossible."  
  
Vader leaned forward, suddenly intrigued by this infuriating boy, and hissed,  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
His voice was but a whisper- nonetheless, it did not escape the Dark Lord.  
  
"Anakin Skywalker was my father."  
  
A thud echoed throughout the bay as Vader's lightsabre dropped from his gloved hand.  
  
[What do you think? I thought that Vader should get the shock for once. Even a Sith needs to be swept off his feet ONCE in a while!] 


	2. The chapter that wasn't meant to be

[In all honesty- this was suppose to be a one-hit-fic. I planned on posting it for your enjoyment and then let that be the end of it- BUT- well, I've been asked nicely and a muse has whispered into my ear (i.e. my brain started ticking on this story again) and so—here it is, by request, Chapter 2]  
  
The soft thud of the lightsabre hilt upon the durasteel floor reset the rhythm of its maker's heart. It's intense mechanical thud faltered and in that moment was replaced--- by that of a father. Looking into the eyes of his son he saw a similar change there- from vengeful orphan---  
  
To a son.  
  
His son.  
  
Vader extended his right hand towards the youth again- this time weaponless- taking the boy's cheek gently into his palm.  
  
"Luke!"  
  
Blue eyes blinked.  
  
Luke pulled out of his stupor and looked at Leia – watching in horror from the ramp of the Falcon.  
  
He stepped away from his newly found father.  
  
The spell was broken.  
  
Luke moved to run just as Vader sprung on him- catching him in a firm grasp.  
  
Leia screamed to him as he was pressed against Vader's chest- he struggled violently- and then hung in the Dark Lord's arms, looking at Leia desperately.  
  
The princess moved down the ramp- ready to go after him- when he called out,  
  
"No! Leia go! Go!"  
  
She locked eyes with him one final time and then fled into the ship. Moments later the Falcon was safely away. Luke breathed a sigh in his relief-- a relief that was short lived as Vader roughly grabbed him by the arm and dragged him off.  
  
~  
  
Leia stared blankly at the wall as the Alliance pilots were debriefed on their impossible mission.  
  
Luke.  
  
She didn't even know him- and somehow she felt connected to him. She shook her head- she was going crazy. Maybe it was the after effects of her interrogation on the Death Star-  
  
The Death Star- it was fast approaching—and Luke was on it.  
  
She blinked and brought her attention back to the debriefing.  
  
"----Two meters wide."  
  
The room erupted in astonished murmurs.  
  
"Two meters!" she heard a dark-haired pilot near her exclaim, "Only guy I know who can hit a target that small is Luke Skywalker—"  
  
Leia turned – wide-eyed- and addressed the pilot, "What did you just say?"  
  
The pilot swallowed uncomfortably, "That target is impossible—"  
  
"No. The name."  
  
"Luke Skywalker?"  
  
"Yes! You know him?"  
  
He nodded and frowned, "I grew up with him, Your Highness." The pilot finally remembered to address her properly as the shock wore out. He tilted his head in question, "You know him, Your Highness?"  
  
She nodded, "He rescued me, and recovered the Death Star plans for us."  
  
His eyes widened in disbelief- both were utterly unaware of their audience.  
  
"He got off Tatooine? How? Where is he?"  
  
"He left Tatooine with Obi-Wan Kenobi-- he's now on the Death Star."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
Leia flinched in guilt, "Vader captured him."  
  
The pilot looked away in apparent anguish, "What would Vader want with a kid from Tatooine?" his whispering voice trailed off.  
  
Another pilot grabbed the first by the shoulder, "Biggs?"  
  
"Why didn't I see this before? No wonder Lars wouldn't let him go to the Academy—"  
  
"Biggs! What are you talking about?"  
  
Darklighter's eyes rose to meet Leia's, "Luke is strong in the Force--- he always tried to hide it, but we knew-"  
  
Leia's eyes widened, "That's why Vader wouldn't kill him---"  
  
"Or let him go," Leia turned as she heard the familiar voice of the smuggler from the doorway. "Kenobi was protecting the kid- I think we need to find out why."  
  
~  
  
Luke looked down at the fourth moon of Yavin solemnly. He could feel his father press against his back as he made his proposition.  
  
"Serve the Empire and they shall be spared."  
  
Vader saw Tarkin look at him in startled disproval, "Vader, the Emperor will not tolerate this--"  
  
Vader turned slowly, aware of his son's eyes following him, "For this boy's loyalty, I believe our Emperor will posses infinite patience."  
  
Luke merely stared down at the small moon, feeling the weight of the galaxy upon his shoulders. 


	3. The chapter that wouldn't have been if n...

[Well, here's some more- BTW, thanks for asking for more- I'm really enjoying writing this story. (THAT was a very odd sentence---) ANYWAY- Thank you so much for your enthusiasm- it's contagious. *wink*]  
  
They rose from the moon like a swarm of insects. Luke closed his eyes in bitter disappointment. The Rebellion had not the force to repel the might of the massive space station- not to mention the entire Empire. He watched the ships draw nearer and wondered if he knew anyone among them-- Just then, Vader reached around him and hit a switch- the speaker next to Luke hissed as it awoke. It broadcasted the rebel comm channel. Luke swallowed as the pit of dread in his stomach for the unsuspecting rebels grew.  
  
As he listened to the determined pilots a voice caught his attention.  
  
"Do you really think Luke is on that thing?"  
  
Luke felt his lower lip part from its companion, whispering, "Biggs?"  
  
He felt Vader lean over his shoulder, "He will die in the attack--- that is, if you choose not to prevent it."  
  
Blonde framed lids fluttered shut over glistening blue orbs.  
  
He had to. He couldn't be responsible for the deaths of those men—especially Biggs.  
  
"Get us out of here," he whispered, "Take me to the Emperor."  
  
Vader narrowed his eyes in displeasure as he motioned to Tarkin to order the jump to Coruscant; his son had folded too easily. Something he'd need to work on- friends are no cause for surrender. He sighed, a defeat in every victory it seems. Cést la vie.  
  
~  
  
Biggs bit his lip in nervous frustration. They couldn't just blow the thing with Luke on it, he thought, could they? Luke was his best friend. True, the destruction of the cursed thing would be a blessing to the galaxy- --but sacrifice Luke? He shook his head. Not Luke. Not the fun-loving kid he'd spent so many years running around Anchorhead with. Not the incredible pilot, the kind-hearted—talented, friendly---- Force strong--- Biggs' mind swayed. He wasn't thinking straight. He wasn't even in the tiny cockpit anymore- he was standing over Beggar's Canyon watching as Luke sped towards the Needle. A challenge to everyone except Luke.  
  
Biggs blinked. The Death Star loomed over him, cold steel shining in the glow of Yavin.  
  
He wiped a bit of sweat from his cheek--- and then stopped-  
  
Slowly he drew his damp fingers away from his face, sparing a glance at them.  
  
Tears.  
  
A tear stained his face.  
  
Biggs drew a deep breath, pulling a necessary resolve into place.  
  
The Death Star HAD to be destroyed.  
  
There was no Luke Skywalker.  
  
No Luke Skywalker.  
  
No Luke Skywa---  
  
The looming giant vanished- diving into hyperspace.  
  
Biggs blinked as confused chatter filled the comm. Did he feel relief? Fear? Why had they fled? He pressed his lips together hoping against hope that his gut was wrong when it said to him- They left because they have what they want.  
  
There IS a Luke Skywalker, Biggs allowed his mind to scream, and he's gone.  
  
~  
  
Leia rubbed her eyes gently as she stood over Jauquen's shoulder. The slicer suddenly ceased his endless tapping on the keys.  
  
"Shit."  
  
Leia leaned over him lazily, "What?"  
  
"This explains Skywalker's Force potential that Darklighter mentioned."  
  
"WHAT explains it?" Han sighed from his seat behind Leia.  
  
"His father was a famous Jedi in the Clone Wars," he paused, "An Anakin Skywalker--- says here that he died in the Jedi purges--- but----"  
  
Leia's finger's dug into the back of Jauquen's chair.  
  
"His records stop several months before Vader's begin---"  
  
Han stood and moved to lean over the slicer next to Leia, "Vader's records start in the middle of his life?"  
  
The seated figure nodded, "Can't really imagine Vader as a kid myself, can you?"  
  
"I imagine a kid who'd annoy the shit out of me."  
  
Leia smacked Han in the shoulder, "This is serious."  
  
He smirked, "Sorry. So what da'y think this means?"  
  
The chair spun as Jauquen turned to face the pair, eyebrow raised, "And I thought the famous Han Solo was cleaver."  
  
Han frowned, "You mean to say that this Anakin guy had something to do with Vader's appearance?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
Leia crossed her arms skeptically, "What makes you think that?"  
  
The chair spun back towards the screen as Jauquen called up one file from Vader's record and an identical one from Skywalker's.  
  
Identical in both subject and content.  
  
Leia's eyes widened as she stared at the screen, "Could this be a mistake?"  
  
The slicer smiled, "It's a mistake alright. Someone forgot to alter Skywalker's genetic file after he assumed the new and oh-so-stylish name of Darth Vader."  
  
He turned towards the pair again- both were looking more than a little pale.  
  
"Son-of-a-Sith---" Han muttered as she sank back into his seat.  
  
Jauquen nodded, "Yeah---- basically."  
  
[I don't think Palpy would have been so stupid as to have left Anakin's genetic records lying around for some smartass to notice- so lets all just imagine that the Alliance has some old ass records lying around- or something. But whatever it is- it's not MY *&^%$(*@ fault--- dammit. Do you guys watch Jon Stewart? There's a guy on there with a birdhouse on his head--- just thought you needed to know. Yeah, you're quite welcome. LOL, can you imagine Vader with a birdhouse on his head!?! *The hiss of a respirator is heard- followed by---* "Will someone get this damn pigeon shit off my helmet?"] 


End file.
